


Green is One of the Colours of the Rainbow

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going on between Jack and Owen? Ianto suspects its no good and pays the jealous passive-aggressive lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is One of the Colours of the Rainbow

  
**Title** : Green is One of the Colours of the Rainbow

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Summary** : This was not the first time today that Ianto had snuck up on Owen and stared with a beady expression.

  
**Characters** : Jack/Ianto and Owen  
 **Rating:** PG

  
**Beta** : [](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkwingduckie7**](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/) \- the idea for this piece was hers and she helped make sure everything was in line

  
**Spoilers** : None. This is my own little universe here

  
**Warnings** :  

  
**Notes** :  Next in the series of the Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. The series is not posted in chronological order [click here](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/15649.html) for the master list and timeline of the series. Also, this is a fill for [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) bingo's jealousy prompt.

  
  


**Green is One of the Colours of the Rainbow**

Owen jumped when he saw the blue eyes staring at him. "Geez Ianto, how long have you been standing there?" This was not the first time today that Ianto had snuck up on Owen and stared with a beady expression. It had become a regular game the two men played for a couple of weeks. 

"Just wanted to bring you this." Ianto handed over a steaming mug of coffee. "Enjoy." The faintest hint of an evil smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Owen grabbed the mug and murmured a half-hearted thank you. To be honest the medic was slightly scared of the young immortal the last couple of weeks. Ianto had been more stealthy than usual and would suddenly appear at the oddest moments, always holding a mug of coffee. What really bothered him was the odd looks and sneers he received from the Welshman.  

"What the hell, Ianto." Owen spat out the drink he had been served. It was vinegar masquerading as coffee.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asked, looking timid and innocent. It was all an act,  a hint of something at the corner of his eye gave it away.

"This is vinegar." 

"It is? Sorry about that. I just cleaned the machine I must not have flushed all the vinegar out. My mistake. Do you want a fresh cup?"

' _Mistake my arse_.' Owen thought. Ianto never made mistakes like that. It was obviously deliberate and the doctor had an idea why. Jealousy was very unbecoming on Ianto.

The new and sometimes disturbing behaviour extended to Jack as well, which had to be interesting since the two men had been living together for a little over two years. However, Ianto was his old self with Gwen and Tosh. 

Jack had no idea what was causing the sudden attitude change and when he asked Ianto, he would get the passive aggressive attitude that let Jack know he had done seriously wrong and it was up to him to figure it out.

"Do you want another cup or not? I don't have all day to wait for an answer." Ianto said tersely.

"I'm fine. Go do whatever it is you do," Owen grumbled, needing to talk to Jack about this latest incident. 

"Suit yourself." Ianto shrugged and turned on his heel, going off to who knows where. 

Once Ianto was out of sight and hopefully in the visitor's center (at least that's where Owen hoped he went), Owen stormed to Jack's office. "You've got to tell him, Jack. Enough is enough."

Jack looked up at the sudden interruption. "I can't. It's not the right time." He replied, his face slightly paling. 

"You aren't going to be able to hide it for much longer. Plus, I think Ianto is messing with my food and drink. Not to be vulgar, but I've been pissing and shitting the colours of the rainbow for the past two weeks. Tell me, Jack, how are things at home?" 

Jack winced. "A bit chilly. I don't know what I've done wrong. He spends most nights on the balcony and only comes to bed after I've fallen asleep." He understated the arctic conditions at home. 

Owen shook his head at the daftness. "Umm. You are keeping a major secret from him. Ianto is not stupid. He knows something is going on. Probably thinks there is something going on between us, which would explain his behaviour of late. He's acting like a spoiled child who had his favourite toy taken away and that toy is named Jack."

"I can't tell him."

"Jack, this effects Ianto as much as it effects you. He deserves to know." Owen tried to reason with the most stubborn man on Earth. 

 

 

Without warning Jack dropped his trousers and looked down at himself. "Have I put on some weight?" He lifted up his shirt, carefully examining his figure.

 

 

  

"A little bit, but that is to be expected. It's nothing obvious unless you are naked." Owen chuckled at Jack's vanity. "You're glowing if that helps." He continued to laugh until he heard ceramic shattering and the office door slam.

"Shit," Jack quickly pulled up his trousers. He knew what Ianto had just seen probably confirmed whatever the younger immortal thought was going on between him and Owen.

"You don't have a choice now. You have to tell Ianto. You got to find him before he changes the locks to your flat. You can do this." Owen reassured Jack. This was the only time in the many years he knew Jack that he needed this kind of help.

Jack's expression was as grim as could be. This was not the way he had wanted to break the news to Ianto, but the situation was out of hand and it needed to be fixed before permanent damage was done to their relationship. 

"Oi, scaredy cat. It's not like you are telling Ianto you killed his sister. You two never talked about this before, have you?" Owen snickered, "You think Ianto isn't going to be happy about this. Even I know him well enough to know that is not true. I can tell him for you. It's as easy as saying: Ianto, mate, in seven months you will become a father. Congratulations on impregnating your boyfriend." Of course Owen had to add his own snarky twist. Only with Torchwood did that statement not sound strange.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Three separate voices came over the comm network; all three with varying degrees of shock. The male voice sounded the most shocked of them all.

"Woops. Was my comm open?" Owen feigned shock. "My work here is done. Maybe my body functions can resume normal colours now." A brooding Jack and a jealous, pissed-off Ianto was a dangerous combination that was reaching the point of ignition. All Owen did was diffuse the situation.

When the office door flew open, Owen knew it was time to make his exit. Ianto stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable but the tears in the corner of his eyes said what needed to be said. 

"Congratulations, Ianto!" Owen slapped Ianto's back and then made a hasty exit to give the parents-to-be time alone. He knew everything would be just fine when the couple tightly embraced one another as Owen closed the door.

\-----------------------

Once the door was closed, Ianto slowly backed out of the embrace. "I love you, but you are a complete idiot, Jack Harkness."

Jack looked down at his feet, knowing in a few months he would not be able to see them. Then there will be the bloating and constant trips to the bathroom. If he did not love Ianto with all that he was, Jack would not be going through this pregnancy. He was still too scared to admit just how scared he was.

"Look at me," Ianto cupped his lover's chin in his hand and raised his head to look into those captivating pale eyes. "Why would you keep something like this from me?" His voice raised slightly. "You let me think for weeks something was going on between you and Owen. I stomped around like a petulant child, spiking Owen's food and drink with dyes. At home I ignored you because I could not get over that all of the people to cheat on me with, why did it have to be snarky, slimy, ratty Owen?"

"You know you are rather cute when you are jealous."

"Not the point!" Ianto poked a finger hard into Jack's shoulder. "What were you thinking when you thought you couldn't share this news with me?"

 

 

Jack sighed and looked like a frightened child, a side he rarely if ever showed. "I was scared. I wasn't sure how you'd react to the idea of becoming a father. We never discussed the possibility of having children. So, I thought it wasn't something you'd want."

 

 

"I'll say again. You are an idiot. We've been together for how long now? Did you really think I wouldn't be happy about this?" Ianto shook his head in disbelief and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

"But I'm your idiot." Jack cracked a slight smile.

"And you  always will be." Ianto matched Jack's smile and pulled him in for a deeper, more purposeful kiss.

  



End file.
